


30 Different Ways To Kiss Your Soulmate

by DrarryisBEA (Destielis4ever)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoyed Remus Lupin, Annoying Sirius Black, Au where voldemort is killed in 2005, Beach Sex, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bored Sirius Black, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caught, Caught in the Act, Celebrations, Challenge Response, Character Death, Child Death, Child Murder, Crutiatus curse used on a toddler, Day At The Beach, Dorks in Love, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/F, F/M, Femslash, First Baby, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Foreplay, Forest Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sirius Black, Getting Together, He was three, Het and Slash, Heterosexual Character, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, I didn't want to but it was necessary, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, M/M, Magical Creatures, Making Out, Making out on bed, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Explicit Sex, Obliviation, Oblivious Harry Potter, Off-screen Relationship(s), Other, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Parents Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Planned Pregnancy, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Pregnancy, Public Foreplay, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Public off-screen sex, Public pre-sex, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Rough Kissing, Sad Harry, Sane Tom Riddle, Scorpius malfoy-potter - Freeform, Second War with Voldemort, Semi-graphic torture scenes, Slash, Snowball Fight, Sorry scorpius, Studying, Toddler gets tortured, Toddler murder, Torture, Truth or Dare, Truth or mischief, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Vampire Draco Malfoy, Vampire Harry Potter, Walking In On Someone, War, Winderairys, first person only for drabble 21 (for now), off-screen sex, public make out, toddler death, torture of a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielis4ever/pseuds/DrarryisBEA
Summary: 30 diffrent kisses over 30 days with diffrent Harry Potter ships.





	1. Day 1: Hello kiss -Wolfstar

Remus' eyes drooped slightly, he was so tired the full moon was two days away and O.WL.S started on Monday, which was only four days from now. He let out a rather loud yawn as he rubbed his strained eyes. He set down his quill and stretched a little when suddenly a bunch of black wavy hair fell in front of his eyes and before he knew it a soft pair of lips met his from above. The kiss lasted a moment until the other person, Remus' boyfriend Sirius Black stood and jumped over the back of the couch to claim the seat beside Remus, they were so close their thighs and knees touched. "Hiya Moony," Sirius said playfully bumping their shoulders.

"Hello Padfoot," Remus replied with a small smile and roll of his eyes, he then looked back down at his textbook. Sirius whined and nudged him, Remus just shrugged, Sirius huffed.

"Moooooony," Sirius moaned flopping his head into the werewolf's lap on top of the textbook Remus was reading.

Remus rolled his eyes annoyed, "Sirius..." Remus said seriously with a look of disproval. "I'm trying to study, can you please get out of my lap?"

Sirius squirmed a little getting comfortable, "No I'm quite comfortable," Sirius replied with a smirk looking Remus in the eyes.

Remus stared down at him with an 'I'm done with you' look. "Sirius seriously I need to study; owls are only four days away." Remus lightly pushed Sirius off his lap making the dog animagus sit up once again. "So either you study with me, sit there quietly and don't disturb me, or go someplace else."

Sirius pouted, "But Moony you've been studying every-day for the last two months. You can get outstandings in all your class now, while you were asleep." Sirius reasoned, trying to get Remus away from his textbooks. Sirius then smirked, stood up and straddled Remus' lap, facing him.

Remus' face and ears lit up he quickly started resembling Lily Evan's bright red hair. "Sirius," Remus hissed embarrassed, they were in the common room after all. "What do you think you're doing?" Everyone was staring at them now.

Sirius smirked and leaned forward until his breath was brushing Remus' ear. "Making you forget all about the upcoming owls," Sirius whispered as he ground down onto Remus' lap. Remus let out a moan of surprise and desire.

"S-Sirius we can't, were in the common room, everyone is watching. There are first years!" Remus whispered and turned even brighter red then before as he shoved Sirius off his lap. Sirius landed with a soft thump onto the carpet.

Sirius pouted as he stood up, rubbing his now sore bum. After that surprisingly Remus stood up, his pupils dilated with lust. He stepped forward, "I didn't say we couldn't continue somewhere more private," Remus whispered to a confused Sirius. Not waiting for an answer Remus grabbed his boyfriend's hand and lead them up to their dorm room for a little bit of... stress relief. That of course occurred after they kicked James out for the afternoon.


	2. Day 2 I Miss You Kiss-Linny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny has been away for two weeks for an international quidditch game in Japan leaving her girlfriend luna at home. When she returns Luna shows her how much she misses her.

"GINNY!" Luna yelled excitedly as Ginny stepped out of the floo, she quickly ran and barreled into her girlfriend's arms. Ginny smiled lifted Luna into the air and spun her around, they were staring into each other eyes. As soon as Luna's feet were planted on the rug she planted one on Ginny.

Luna's fingers gripped Ginny's red bob tightly as she snogged her senseless. Getting a little too enthusiastic Luna jumped up to wrap her legs around Ginny's waist but just ended up knocking them both to the floor. Luna giggled against Ginny's lips, she was now straddling the redhead on the living-room carpet, their kiss not breaking once during the fall. When it was finally time for them to come up for air they were both panting lightly and their hair messed up. "I've missed you Gin," Luna said breathlessly, leaning her forehead on Ginny's and wrapping her arms around Ginny's neck.

"I've missed you too Luna," Ginny replied resting her hands on Luna's hips as she sat up slightly. Ginny had her legs straight out while Luna had one on each side of Ginny's, as she sat on Ginny's thighs.

"I don't want to ever go that long without you again, you're the only one that keeps the Wrackspurts away," Luna replied rubbing her nose against Ginny's. "It's also been quite lonely here without you, of course, daddy visited like he does every Thursday night as well as Harry and Draco but it wasn't the same." Luna continued in her normal far away voice. "Promise to take me with you next time you play outside of England?" Luna asked leaning back so she can give Ginny her puppy dog eyes.

Ginny smiled, "I promise I'll take you next time, I was missing you crazily for the week I was playing in Japan. I just can't live without my moon." Ginny replied giving Luna a soft kiss.

"And I can't live without my Sun," Luna replied playing with a piece of Ginny's fiery hair. "I love you," Luna finished while leaning down so her face was only centimetres from Ginny's, she was so close she could count every freckle on the bridge of Ginny's nose.

"I love you too," Ginny breathed against Luna's lips before leaning up and fully connecting their lips.


	3. Da3y Playful kiss- Pansmione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy and Hermione have fun at the park.

Hermione laughed as Pansy tickled her sides. "S-Stop it tickles," she giggled out rolling around on the picnic blanket. Pansy smirked and continued the assault until Hermione was red in the face. When Pansy finally stopped both of their chests were heaving as they tried to slow down their breathing.

     When they were calmed down Pansy stood up and sat down on Hermione's lap and gave her a playful kiss on the nose. "Love ya," she said.

     Hermione smiled and placed her hand on Pansy's hips, "I love you too," she replied giving Pansy a small kiss, nipping her lip playfully as she pulled away.

    Pansy smiled and squirmed in Hermione's lap, trying to get more comfortable. They sat there content for a moment until Pansy's face lit up like a Yule tree. "I know what to do!" She suddenly exclaimed as she got up.

    Hermione looked at her girlfriend confused from her spot in the field of daffodils a mile from the home they share. "What is it Pans?"

     Pansy just smiled, bent down, tapped Hermione's shoulder and yelled, "tag your it!" Before running away. Hermione smiled and shook her head at her girlfriend as she stood up and started chasing her. Pansy had been infatuated with the kids game ever since Hermione had explained it to her after they had seen a group of Muggle kids playing it in the park two weeks ago. Apparently, to Hermione's shock wizarding children don't play games like that. Instead, they just flew around on brooms, play pretend, or just some games inside.

     Hermione sprinted and took a sharp turn around a tree laughing as pansy ran ahead of her giggling and occasionally looking back to see how close Hermione was to catching her. Starting to feel a little-tired Hermione let out one last sprint, to both of their surprise it was a little more powerful than expected. Instead of just tagging Pansy Hermione ended up tackling her into a nearby bunch of flowers. They landed in a heap of laughter on the ground, Hermione on top of Pansy.

    "Got you," Hermione said into Pansy's ear with an amused and breathless voice.

     "That you did," Pansy replied in the same breathless voice locking her eyes with Hermione. They laid there for a moment until Pansy pulled Hermione down into a deep and hungry kiss, their game of tag forgotten.


	4. Day 4 I love you kiss - Drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are on a date when Harry suddenly gets down one one knee.

  "Come on," Harry said while pulling Draco by the hand towards the tree they had carved their initials into on their first date three years ago. Draco smiled and let himself be pulled towards the maple tree in Lewis Cubitt Park. Harry slowed down slightly and they walked the rest of the way hand in hand, ignoring the disgusted sneer of an old Muggle lady on the park bench was sending them. Muggles were quite backward in that sense, really why does it matter who you love, it's not anyone else's business. Unfourtantly muggles couldn't quite seem to grasp that yet, unlike wizards who have had it legal for two people of the same sex to marry sense 1642 when a spell was made for them to be able to have children of their own, thus being able to produce an heir. For the longest time, it was actually encouraged and most arranged marriages were of same-sex pairings do to there never being a case of a squib being born from two witches or wizards having a baby, they are always magical. 

  Draco was brought out of his thoughts when he and Harry stopped in front of the tree. dropping Harry's hand Draco stepped forward and traced the large 'HP + DM' carved in a heart shape on the bark. Draco smiled as he remembered not only the day they carved it but also the first kiss they shared under this tree as well only a week later. Draco's hand was running over the 'M' when he heard a rustling behind him. Turning around he gasped and brought a hand to his mouth when he saw Harry down on one knee. "Harry..." Draco whispered trailing off.

    Harry gave Draco a nervous smile, wiping his presumably sweaty hands on his pants before saying anything, "Draco Malfoy," Harry started taking both of Draco's hands in his. "You are the love of my life, something neither of our fifteen-year-old selves would have even phantomed." Harry joked with a small chuckle, Draco chuckled a little too imagining how his fifteen-year-old self would have told if you told him that, in a short eight years Harry bloody Potter would be proposing to him and telling him how much he loved him, Draco believed he would have told them to sod off before admitting them to Saint Mungo's. 

    "If someone told me back then that one day I'd love you with my whole being  I probably would have called them barmy and made sure they were admitted to Saint Mungo's for their own health." Harry continued, looking Draco right in the eyes, "But-But now I'd just agree because yes I love you Draco. You are my sun, my moon, and my stars. You are the reason I'm living now, you are my love and I can't imagine going another second without you by my side, despite all the things we've done in the past, as long as your in my future I don't care," Harry said.

    Harry took one last deep breath and pulled out a small Slytherin green ring box. He held it up and opened the box, Draco gasped once again when he saw what was inside. "So Draco Malfoy will you make me the luckiest wizard to ever live and agree to marry me?" Harry asked looking up at Draco with nervous and hopeful eyes. 

    Draco didn't say anything instead he just flung himself at Harry, a single tear of joy falling down his cheek as he did so. The force of Draco flinging himself at Harry made them both lose their balance and tumble to the ground, neither of them cared much as Draco kissed Harry smack dab on the lips with a fiery passion. Harry kissed back with the same amount of passion. Other park goers were staring at them now.

    When they finally released from their passionate embrace Draco whispered " yes,' breathlessly. "Yes!" Draco laughed happily, Harry quickly joined "yes one million times yes you prat, I can't live without you either," Draco said the last part more softly as he stared into Harry's eyes, cupping his boyfr- fiancee now's face with a smile.

   The two slowly sat up when Harry brought the ring box back out, Draco held out his hand and Harry slipped the perfectly fitting ring onto his finger. Draco looked at the ring it was a gold ring in the shape of a snake, on the snake was two green Alexandrite (which was Draco's birthstone) put in as eyes and engraved on the side was the writing of 'Harry and Draco, forever and always.' Draco put his arm back down to his side, " I love it," Draco said when he was finished looking at it. 

Harry smiled, " I'm glad it took six months to find, even with the help of Pansy and Hermione," he confessed. Draco felt warmth in his heart knowing that Harry put so much thought into picking the perfect engagement ring for him.

   Without much thought Draco lifted his hand back up to Harry's cheek, his new ring shinning in the light. Slowly he leaned forward until their noses were touching, "I love you," Draco whispered before closing the gap with a much slower and soft kiss than before. instantly harry responded, moving his lips with Draco's. 

    After a moment they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes in a very intimate way. " I love you too," Harry replied before pulling Draco into another kiss.


	5. Day 5 good morning kiss -tomione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark lord and lady have some fun first thing in the morning.

Hermione let out a small groan as she rolled over in the soft King sized bed she was sleeping in. She loved the feeling of the silk sheets against her bare skin and the softness of the feathered pillows around her. Hermione snuggled closer into the warm body beside her, flinging her arm over the person's waist when their chest vibrated from a chuckle.

      Hermione's eyes finally fluttered open when a pair of lips brushed against her forehead, "good morning love," the owner, Hermione's fiancee Tom Riddle said smiling down at her.

    Hermione gave him a sleepy smile back as she squirmed upwards slightly so their chests were flushed together, "good morning my Dark Lord." Hermione replied giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Toms slender fingers rested on her bare waist. "How long have you been up?" She asked a little more awake.

    "Only a half hour," the older but youthful looking man replied. "May I add you look very peaceful and innocent while asleep, no-one would expect you of being my dark lady." He added with a smirk.

    "Mm-hmm," Hermione replied as she placed another kiss on Toms' lips. "What are you doing today?" Hermione asked as she shifted so she was on top of Tom peppering kisses up and down his neck.

    "Just a quick meeting with my death eaters this -ah- evening," the Dark Lord replied as Hermione sucked a dark bruise onto his collarbone.

     Hermione hummed, "okay, don't forget Harry and Draco will be here at seven with Nova for dinner." Hermione reminded him, "don't want to keep them waiting, none of us wants to deal with a cranky and hungry two-year-old again." Hermione continued between the kisses she put on Toms' chest.

   "I ah," Toms breath hitched as Hermione sucked one of his nipples into her mouth, "learned my le-lesson last time," Tom replied as Hermione ravaged his chest with kisses, licks, and bites. Hermione's leg brushed against him and Tom hissed something in parseltongue he wouldn't dare repeat in front of his goddaughter unless he wanted to face one of Draco's lectures.

     Hermione smiled as she looked down at his handsome face seeing his dark eyes dilated from lust. "Mmmhm we should probably get up," Hermione said trailing her fingers lightly down his chest.

     Tom smirked, "I have a better idea," he said as he flipped them over so he was on top of her. He had Hermione's hands pinned above her head as he as he mouthed one of her full breasts, she moaned in a borderline indecent way.

    "Of Tom, I like this idea," Hermione said with a squeal of pleasure.

    Tom had just detached himself from Hermione's breast so he could work on the other one when two things happened. One the blanket that had barely been covering them since they changed spots fell to the floor and two the door creaked open to reveal Lucius Malfoy. "The lord I wanted- ahhhh," he yelled covering his eyes when he finally took in the scene in front of him. "I'm so sorry my lord, I didn't know, I'll come back later." The senior Malfoy blindly groped for the door handle until he finally found it and slammed the door shut again.

     "MALFOY! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT KNOCKING!" Tom yelled after him as he rolled off his fiancée, the mood now ruined. Tom was tired of Lucius barging in on him and Hermione, that was the third time this month! Tom quickly pulled his clothes from last night on and ran after Lucius, ready to deliver the appropriate punishment. He left a naked and laughing Hermione on their bed.


	6. Day 6: sad kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up in a cold sweat after reliving his son's murder in a nightmare and Draco comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabe contains semi-grafic description s of torture and murder of a three year old child as well as the after math with the parent a few months later.

  " _Daddy!" A young boy, no older than three subbed out terrified and in pain between rounds of the cruciatus curse. The black haired women who also happened to be the boys great aunt that was casting the torture curse laughed evilly when another high pitched scream came from the boys small and trembling body. He thrashed on the ground between the quickly cooling bodies of his grandparents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. "DADDY! PAPA!"  the toddler cried out desperately between sobs for one of his parents when the curse was lifted once again._

_A few feet away Harry and Draco struggled against their restraints trying with all their willpower to get to their son. They both tried even harder when their precious baby boy screamed out in pain again. Realizing that there was no way to break the spells that had them tied up. Harry turned his head towards Voldemort, the monster that ordered Bellatrix to torture their son and begged. "Please," Harry pleaded, his voice still hoarse from the screams he let out earlier when it was his turn under Bellatrix cruciatus._

_"Please let him go, take me, torture me, kill me just please don't hurt him. He's innocent, only a baby he doesn't deserve it, he's not apart of this." Harry continued tears rolling down his already stained cheeks. Beside him, Draco nodded begging too._

_Voldemort smirked and walked closer to them, he bent down so he was eye level with Harry who was kneeling. Voldemort put one of his fingers under Harry's chin, making it so Harry had to look into his red eyes. "Potter, Potter, Potter," he tsked, "he is a part of this because you, both of you are." Voldemort continued. he then turned to Bellatrix, who looked at him with crazy, admiring eyes. "Bellatrix, kill the boy," Voldemort ordered walking back to his previous spot._

_"Yes my lord," Bellatrix said with a slight curtsy, "anything for you." Bellatrix stood and pointed her crooked wand at her great nephew._

_"NO, SCORP!" Draco yelled thrashing violently trying to get to his son, it was still no use the spells were just too strong for his weakened state. he slumped against the restraints and weakly looked up, "aunty Bella please..." Draco started to plea looking up at his aunt with a miserable broken expression marring his face along with tears, blood, dirt, and scratches. "Please don't kill him, he's your great nephew, he's your blood, the true heir to both the Malfoy and Black family," Draco tried to reason._

_Bellatrix sneered, "that filthy little half-blood, born from a blood-traitor, heir don't make me laugh, you are no nephew of mine and neither is he." She giggled crazily, "I'll be doing the world a favour by getting rid of his dirty blood." She turned and pointed her wand again and yelled, "AVADA KADAVRA!"  A green light appeared from her wand and hit the small boys chest, his body instantly went still._

   "NO! SCORP!" Harry yelled shooting up in bed covered in a cold sweat. "No no no," Harry muttered to himself as he sat up and brought his knees to his chest and buried his face into them rocking back and forth slightly as a wave of sobs erupted from him. He always felt so useless and weak when he remembered his son's death knowing he was there and wasn't able to do anything.

     Harry sobbed some more when he felt his husband's arms circle around him and a soft kiss on the top of his head. "Sssh Harry it'll be alright it was just a nightmare," Draco whispered into his ear while brushing Harry's hair back and whipping away the tears. "What happened?" He asked knowing it usually helped Harry if he talked about it.

      Harry sniffles and replied between sobs" It was th-th-that night dray the n-n-night I I killed Voldemort." Harry took in a deep breath and Draco rubbed his back, "the night S-Scorpius wa-was k-k-ki-killed." He continued before bursting out crying again as he clung tightly to Draco burying this face into his husband's shoulder.

    "W-what kind of hero am I if I can't even save my own son? He died because of me, i-if I hadn't been Harry bloody Potter Scorpius, and your parents would all still be here, Voldemort wouldn't have gone after them." Harry confessed to what he had been feeling since that night for the first time. "I miss him dray, he'd be four next week."

    Tears we're priming at the edge of Draco's eyes now too but he couldn't cry, Harry needed him to be strong now. "Harry, it's not your fault, I was there too, I wasn't able to do anything either. I know how you feel, it kills me inside to know they're all gone and I wasn't able to do anything but we have to move on." Draco tried to reason in a weak voice but how could he when he didn't believe it himself. They were both broken from their son's death.

    Harry clung tighter to Draco, "please, Mon Amour calm down, crying won't bring him back no matter how much we w-wish it." Draco was crying now too as more and more memories of Scorpius resurfaced for the first time in weeks. The couple sat on the bed clutching each other as they cried and mourned for their son who was just an innocent casualty of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the 30 kiss challenge but it's also sort of a prequal for a fic I'm planning on writing where Draco goes back in time to fix everything, since he didn't see a point in living when his son is dead and his husband had killed himself a year later not able to deal with the death of their son..


	7. Day 7: summer kiss- linny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friends Luna and Ginny were walking through a meadow hand in hand when they come across a cluster of Winderairys. Of course they explore and end up staying with the very friendly creatures until sundown. On the way back to the Burrow Luna and Ginny end up having thier first kiss.

Ginny held Luna's hand as they walked through the meadow between the burrow and the Lovegood residents. Ginny was wearing a pair of muggle demi shorts with a cute black tank top while Luna was wearing a short blue sundress with no shoes, they both had a flower crown the other made on.

Luna looked to her left and smiled when she met Ginny's gaze, Ginny looked down biting her lip with a small blush. "You're cute when you blush," Luna said bluntly making Ginny blush deeper.

suddenly Ginny was jerked to the left as Luna pulled her off the path and through the flowers. "Luna," Ginny asked lightheartedly, "where are we going?" she asked with a laugh.

Luna smiled at her and said in her usual far-off voice, "there's a cluster of Winderairys, mummy used to tell me about them when I was younger." They ran forward until they were beyond the tree line.

"Luna I don't see anything," Ginny said confused as she walked forward looking around finally letting go of Luna's hand.

"look," Luna said pointing towards a cluster of glowing and floating inch sized blue people.

    Ginny stared in awe at the creatures "they're beautiful..." Ginny whispered holding out a hand she giggled loudly when one landed on her finger.

    "I've wanted to see them since I was a toddler, they only come out for a week in August once every 15 years. They go back into hibernation after that." Luna explained as she held both her arms out with a dozen Winderairys on each one. Luna belt down and a bunch of the small creatures flew a few inches away, "they're some of the friendliest beings in the world," Luna informed.

    Ginny nodded and started giggling when a couple of the younger Winderairys started braiding her long red hair, putting flowers that matched the crown on her head in it. From the corner of her eye, she saw Luna getting the same thing done. "They really are," Ginny said amazed while tickling the belly of a child Winderairy, the child let out a high pitched bell-like laugh.

      "I believe the muggle description of fairies describes Winderiarys more than actual fairy's." Luna offhandedly said as one landed in her outstretched hand. The two stayed in the first for hours playing with the Winderairys until the sun started to set and they became tired.

     "I had a fun time tonight Gin," Luna said as they walked through the forest to the burrow. She will be staying there for a week since her father was away on a research trip in North America and was unable to take her. Luna had her head rested on Ginny's shoulder and an arm around the taller girls waist. Ginny's right arm was wrapped loosely around Luna's shoulder.

    "I did too," Ginny said as they stopped on the edge of the tree line. Ginny untangled herself from luna just enough so they were facing each other. Luna glanced up and met Ginny's hazel eyes with her silver ones, unconsciously the both wet their lips. "I'd love to go exploring with you again," Ginny continued stepping a little closer.

    "I would too," Luna replied. They stood there for a moment just staring into each other's eyes before luna placed a sender hand on Ginny's cheek. Ginny's heart skipped a beat at that. "May I kiss you?" Luna asked.

     Ginny wasn't sure on what to say. She didn't think she liked girls like that but this _was_ Luna, she was always an exception. Not to mention she looked very kissable right now with the way she was glancing up at her, the light of the sunset dancing off her in elegant waves. Not able to open her mouth to respond Ginny just nodded blushing just enough to make her freckles stand out more.

    Luna smiled and slowly leaned forward Ginny met her halfway and their lips met for the first time. The kiss was soft and tender. Their lips brushed together and their mouths moved in a slow pace as they just savoured the moment together.

    After ten seconds they pulled away and looked at each other through half-lidded eyes. Luna's hand was still on Ginny's cheek and Ginny's hands were lying loosely on Luna's hips. "Just as I imagined," said Luna as she stroked Ginny's cheek with her thumb.

   "You've imagined kissing me?" Ginny questioned her heart beating a little faster as she waited for the answer.

    "Yes, you're my best friend and also very pretty," Luna replied making Ginny blush again and her heart skips a beat. 

     Before anything else could be said Ron appeared from beyond the trees, "there you guys are, mums been worried sick, she thought death eaters had got you," Ron said completely oblivious of what had just happened. "Come on now before she sends out a whole search party or something," he said, lightly grabbing each girl by the wrist and leading them back to the burrow, completely missing the look Ginny and Luna shared.

 


	8. Day 8 public kiss drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco make a scene of kissing and being all lovey-dovey infront of the Dursley to make them angry when before leaving King Cross on the last day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this now for the 30 day kissing challenge but this is actually a science from a fic I'm writing. It has no name yet but it's an angusty and dark drarry fic where Draco finds Harry near dead and turns him into a vampire. Later Harry is resorted into Slytherin and becomes giid friends with Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and still ravenclaw Luna. Draco tells him about Voldemort's true intentions and by Christmas Harry is voldemort's heir and he goes on his first date with Draco. That's all I have so far it's set in fifth year. It's better than it sounds, I'm just terrible at summarys:)

Harry reluctantly made his way through the barrier of platform 9 3/4 with Draco, 'cissa, and Lucius following behind him. Harry sighed as he pulled his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage behind him. The quartet made their way through the muggles until they saw Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon standing by platform ten with matching scowls on their face. Harry could help but smirk when Draco stopped him five feet from where his relatives were standing, just like they had planned. "You're going to write me this summer, right _L'amour de ma vie_ [1] ?" Draco asked him loud enough so his aunt and uncle would hear while he cupped Harrys check in a loving manner.

Harry sighed in an overdramatic lovey-dovey way, catching the eye of a few people walking by as well as his aunt and uncle who looked at them with wide eyes. "Of course I will write to you, love. It would be just agony to not hear from you for two months I don't think I'd be able to stay sane." Harry said in the same way he had sighed while looking at Draco with the same expression all the girls were looking a Lockhart in second year. Harry glanced at his relatives from the corner of his eye and almost laughed at their expressions. His aunt looked as if she had just swallowed a lemon while his uncle was slowly turning purple. Oh, Harry thought, he was going to have so much fun with this, for if there was one thing the Dursleys hated more than magic it would be homosexuality.

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes and unconsciously licked his lips. "I'll miss you Dragon, I love you," Harry said before he quickly reached up and intertwined his fingers in Draco's hair and pulled him down into a soft kiss. Draco eagerly kissed back, as his free hand slowly ventured down to grope Harry's arse. Harry groaned quietly, only loud enough for Draco to hear. Just as the kiss was starting to turn into a make-out session -both parties forgot they were in public- a shriek was heard behind them.

The two vampires quickly step back from each other and look toward Aunt Petunia, who was the one to shriek. She was looking at them with wide eyes and a shocked expression on her pale, horse-like face. Beside her uncle Vernon was squinting at them with his watery blue eyes, his face was very purple and he looked as if he were about to explode. The place went eerily quiet for a moment as if the whole platform had a silencing spell on it before uncle Vernon yelled, "BOY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! I WILL NOT HAVE A POOFER IN MY HOUSE, ITS BAD ENOUGH WE HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOUR FREAKISHNESS, NOW GO TO THE CAR RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL BE LEFT HERE WITH THAT FAIRY BOYFRIEND OF YOURS!" Uncle Vernon than turned around, pulling a horrified Aunt Petunia with him, both of his relatives were either ignoring or not noticing all of the horrified and judgmental stares they were receiving after that outburst.

Harry glared at his uncles retreating form, how dare that filthy human call his Draco such a hateful thing. With one final kiss and quick goodbyes to the other two Malfoy's, Harry quickly caught up his relatives and silently made his way to the car. He had a plan to go through with after all.

**translation:**

**1- L'amour de ma vie = love of my life,**

 


	9. Day 9 happy kiss Pansmione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy has some exiting news for her wife Hermione. After months and months of trying Pansy is finally pregnant with their first baby.

Pansy looked down at the muggle pregnancy test in her hand and grinned, it had two lines! Placing the pregnancy test on the counter she turned to the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. She lifted her silk nightshirt to expose her still flat stomach and a softer smile appeared on her face as she placed a hand on her navel.

She stood there admiring her still slim figure, placing most of her attention on her soon to be swelling belly. "Pans, breakfast is ready!" Hermione, Pansy's wife of five years called from the kitchen.

"Coming love!" Pansy yelled back fixing her shirt as she exited the loo, leaving the test on the country by the sink.

When she entered the kitchen she was immediately hit with the smell of an all English breakfast, bacon, sausage, beans, and egg. Walking up behind Hermione pansy wrapped her arms around her loosely and kissed her on the cheek. "I have a surprise for you," Pansy whispered into Hermione's ear.

"What is it?" Hermione asked turning in Pansy's arms. Her brown eyes watching her, wife with curiosity.

Pabsy paused, she couldn't wait to see her wife's face when she told her the good news. They have been trying for a baby for months now. They have tried various potions and spells so they could conceive a child that was just theirs. They would have even tried the muggle way if they had any way for two females to have a baby tother without a male counterpart. Unfourtantly for them, it hadn't worked, at least until now.

Pansy took a deep breath and smiled while placing Hermione's flat palm on her stomach. "Pans what are you..." Hermione questioned before pansy cut her off.

"I'm pregnant 'Mione." She said. Hermione's face instantly blew up into ecstatic expression as she quickly kneeled to the floor and pressed her face against Pansy's belly. Pansy giggled at the scene.

"We're going to have a baby," Hermione whispered as she pressed a kiss to the place right below Pansy's belly button. She then stood up and repeated it louder before lifting Pansy up an inch above the ground and spinning her. When Hermione placed her on the ground she Bent down and captured Pansy's lips in a happy kiss in celebration of their pregnancy.

"Yes we're going to have a baby," Pansy breathed against Hermione's lips before kissing her again, her hands quickly tangling into her wife's bushy hair. They soon found themselves back in bed, their breakfast completely forgotten.


	10. Day 10: long kiss- wolfstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus have a fun time in the dorms while James is at quidditch practice and Peter's in detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I just want to say is, this story features a genderfluid sirius that uses they/them pronouns. This is the first time I have ever written a genderfluid character and I tried my best and hope I don't offend anyone with how I protrayed Sirius. I myself am not genderfluid nor do I know anyone that is, I tried my best to research the best I could, if I had done anything wrong please let me know.

"You're sure James and Pete won't be back anytime soon?" Remus asked as Sirius crawled up the bed and hovered above Remus's clothed body.

Sirius leaned down and kissed Remus behind his ear, "don't worry love, they won't be back for hours, Prongs has practice and Wormtail is in detention," Sirius reassured their boyfriend before pressing a kiss against Remus's inviting lips.

Sirius tenderly moved their lips against Remus's in an almost, intimate way. It was much different than the hungry hormone driven kisses they usually embarked in. Sirius fell to their side and cupped Remus's cheek, stroking it with their thumb as they kissed passionately. After a while, Sirius felt Remus's tongue prod against their lips, requesting entrance.

Sirius quickly obliged and before they knew it their tongues were gliding against each other in a passionate dance. Sirius groaned into Remus's mouth as his hands slid under Sirius's shirt and started massaging the bare skin of Sirius' hip.

With a steady hand, Sirius slowly undid the buttons on Remus's shirt and threw it behind them, exposing Remus's bare chest. "Beautiful, Moony," Sirius whispered as they brushed light kisses up and down Remus's chest, making him moan.

"Sirius, mmmmmmh," Remus said as he encircled his fingers into Sirius's hair. Sirius just smirked and kissed one of Remus' sensitive nipples. Remus's back arched slightly as he moaned low and wantonly.

Sirius did it again and again until they were satisfied with their work and moved down, making a path of hickeys from the top of Remus's chest to just above the waistband of his trousers. Smirking, Sirius bit down on the zipper and slowly pulled down Remus's fly with their teeth as they used their hands to undo the button. Once the zipper was all the way down Sirius quickly shimmied the unnecessary garment down Remus's slim legs and tossed the trousers somewhere behind them.

Sirius's pupils dilated more with lust as they took in the image of Remus laid out on his bed, in just his boxers, his hair messy with a look of lust in his eyes. Sirius licked their lips in anticipation, their eyes glancing over the red boxers Remus was in.

Sirius had just hooked their finger under the waistband of Remus's pants, ready to take them off when the most mood killing and inconvenient thing ever happened, James burst through the door making the two groan, that was the third time this week!


	11. Day 11: jealous kiss -Drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is once again surrounded by a group of fangirls once again and his secret boyfriend, Draco Malfoy dosen't like that one bit. features jealous!Draco, Possessive!Draco, and oblivious!Harry. HP/DM

Draco glared at the gaggle of girls surrounding his boyfriend, sure no one knew Harry was his boyfriend, but still, that didn't give them the right to throw themselves at him like a bunch of floozies. Draco's glare intensified when the Sheweasle's laugh bombarded him from across the room as she tried to imitate Harry's sleeve, wrapping herself around his arm.

     Draco huffed and turned back towards his friends Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. "What got your knickers in a twist mate?" Blaise asked with an amused expression.

      "N-nothing," Draco stuttered but alas his eyes betrayed him as they wandered back over to Potter.

     "Sure Dray..." Blaise said with a sarcastic drawl making Draco train his glare on him instead. From his right side, Draco saw Pansy smirk and follow his line of sight to where Harry sat, looking like a deer in the headlights at the Gryffindor table.

    Draco huffed and glared down at his plate when a random Gryffindor girl leaned over and whispered something into Harry's ear making him laugh a little. Ugh, Draco wished he could just hex them all, especially the girl Weasley who had attached herself to Harry's arm and was now fluttering her lashes at him. He would hex them all into next year if he could but he knew Harry would be mad at him if he did.

     Draco took a deep breath and attempted to remain level-headed as he went back to conversing with his friends at Slytherin. However, jealousy bubbled in him with each word and giggle that floated over to the Slytherin table from the Harry Potter fangirls at Gryffindor making his fists clench under the table and his lips to pierce in a thin line.

      "Just because someone defeated one bloody dark lord..."Draco muttered annoyed, looking back at Pansy afterwards. From the corner of his eye, Draco saw Harry stand up and leave the great hall, alone, this was his chance. He quickly made up an excuse to his friends and followed only a minute after Harry left.

    Once Draco was through the doors he fast-walked, hoping to catch up with his beloved. "Now, where would he go?" Draco asked himself as he looked down the there hallways, one going right, one going left, while the third went forward and up the stairs. Before he could even think he saw a glimpse of messy black hair he would recognize anywhere turning down a corner.

     With a smirk Draco set chase, in no time he was behind his oblivious secret boyfriend and had him pinned against a wall in the empty corridor they were in, hands held above his head. "Wha-" Harry started but cut himself off realizing who his attacker was. "Draco what are you doing?" He questioned wiggling slightly.

    Draco didn't answer right away instead he moved forward until his body was pressed flush against Harry's and started applying open-mouthed kisses to Harry's neck. Harry moaned when Draco hit a particular spot behind his ear. "Reminding you of whom you belong to," Draco whispered finally answering before he started to suck a large hickey onto Harry's neck in a place that would be too high for his collar to easily cover.

    Harry leaned his head to the side so Draco had better access. "Mmmh what do you mean?" Harry asked breathlessly.

       "I didn't like the way those girls we're on you today. You're mine," Draco whispered into Harry's ear possessively, nipping his ear at the end having finished his work on Harry's neck. In one swift movement, Draco switched it so only one hand was pinning Harry's arms up in a weak hold as he brought the other down and hitched one of Harry's legs onto his hip as he started to devour Harry's mouth with his own.

   "Tell me  who do you belong to?" Draco asked as they broke away briefly for air.

     "You, Draco I belong to you! Always you! Only you!" Harry replied passionately as he broke his arms free from their hold. He jumped up so both his legs were wrapped around Draco's waist and tangled into his normally perfect hair as he gave him the best snogging of his life.

     A few moments later they heard the sound of someone stopping abruptly behind them.  They froze in the position they were in to see a pale and shocked Snape staring at them with his mouth slightly agape. Before any of them could say something Snape's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted onto the hard floor with a loud 'thump.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translation:
> 
> Mon Amour = My love


	12. Day 12 nose kiss wolfstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is bored and Remus just wants to read his book.

"Moony I'm boooooored," Sirius black moaned as he flopped onto the end of his boyfriend's bed.

     Remus Lupin tilted the book he was reading slightly so he could see Sirius, "go away Sirius, I'm trying to read." The werewolf said annoyed before returning to his book. He only had until tomorrow to finish it before he had to return it to the library and he was only halfway done.

     Sirius looked up and pouted crossing his arms, "but I'm bored, can't you read later?"

    Remus rolled his eyes, "no Sirius I only have until tomorrow to finish it. Why don't you do something with James for now?" Remus asked trying to get some peace and quiet.

     "I can't," Sirius replied, "James is with Lily," he said. "And he already told me to scram," he muttered quietly but Remus was able to hear it due to the full moon only being four days away.

     "What about Peter?" Remus asked trying to keep the small amount amusement from the last comment out of his voice.

      "He's in detention with Filtch for being caught wandering the halls at night a few days ago," Sirius replied.

      Remus hummed and thought for a moment before asking, "Frank?" Frank and Sirius hung out sometimes.

       "He's _studying_ -" Sirius used air quotations with his fingers around the word studying,  "-with Alice aka they're shagging somewhere," Sirius said with a disgusted face, remembering some of the times he had walked in on the couple in one of the many closets, cupboards, and abandoned classes rooms in the castle.

    "Oh," Remus said, "what about... Eerm Marlene?" Remus suggests just wanting to go back to his book, he had just gotten to the good part.

     "Library," Sirius replied with a shutter. He then got up and walked to where Remus was sitting and leaned over him. He smiled brushing his long hair out of his face, "please moony can you hang out with me for a little while?" Sirius asked and gave Remus a quick peck on the tip of his nose, when he pulled away he shot him a pair of puppy dog eyes.

        Remus sighed and put his book down, "I guess we can go for a walk or play chess or something for a little while," Remus said and stood up making Sirius grin. Be grabbed Sirius's hand and lead him down to the common room. Remus guessed his book could wait a little while longer.

 


	13. Day 13 quick kiss Pansmione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione loses her wand and is in a rush the morning of a big meeting with a Minister of a partnering country.

"Love, have you seen my wand?" Hermione called across the room to her wife as she fixed her hair. Hermione was already running behind and she had a very important meeting with the French minister today.

     Pansy walked into the room, holding their eighteen-month-old daughter, Clementine. "No dear I haven't," Pansy replied adjusting her hold on the wiggling toddler, "have you checked the sitting room?"

      Hermione paused, "no I haven't, thanks for the suggestion." Hermione had to restrain herself from facepalming, it wouldn't be good for the minister of magic to be walking around with a red forehead.

    Hermione quickly made her way up the stairs and to the sitting room. She opened the door and looked around. First, she cheeked on the table, then on the couch, and even on the bookshelf but nothing was there. Just as she was about to leave she saw a stick-like-object sticking out from under the couch.

     Hermione bent down, making sure her skirt and blouse didn't get wrinkled as she did so and picked up the object. Once it was in full view she smiled realising it was her wand. Hermione ran her hand down it once before lowering her arm and walking back to the dining room/ kitchen, her heels clicking on the Marble floor as she did so.

     When she returned to the kitchen/dining room she made sure to have her wand clutched tightly in her hand, she doesn't have the time to lose it again. Quickly Hermione grabbed a quick bowl of cereal and sat down beside Pansy who was eating a bowl of oatmeal. She had already fed Clementine who at the moment was on Pansy's other side, giggling and playing with a spoon in her high chair.

     The room was quiet except for the little baby giggles that sometimes escaped Clementine as the two women ate their breakfast in peace. The had both finished at the same time so Hermione stood and brought their plates to the sink and cast a quick washing charm on them, something she had learned from Mrs Weasley.

     As Hermione turned around she checked the time and her eyes widened, she only had ten minutes before the French minister came. When she looked up she saw, pansy her beautiful wife holding their equally beautiful daughter and smiled. "I've got to go now love." She accio'ed her briefcase. "I've got a meeting in ten minutes."

     Hermione quickly walked over to Pansy and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "bye, Pans, I love you."

   Pansy smiled, "I love you too, have a good day at work," she said pecking Hermione's lips once more.

Hermione then bent down so she was eye level with Clementine and ruffled her black hair that was starting to bush out like her own and planted a quick kiss to her forehead, Making the toddler giggle again. "Bye bye 'tine, mummy's got to go to work now, love ya."

     Clementine smiled, a few teeth already having grown in, "bye bye mummy," she said waving. Well more like clutching and unclutching her cute, pudgy fist. With that Hermione waved one last time at her family before stepping into the floo and flooing to work just in time to meet with the French minister.


	14. Day 14 bite bottom lip kiss linny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Ginny get a little carried away on a public beach.

Ginny was lying back, enjoying the sun on the beach when suddenly she felt a pair of lips on her own. She cracked an eye open to see Luna's face above hers, with her eyes closed. Pulling away Ginny asked with a small smile, "Luna, what are you doing?"

      "Kissing you silly," Luna replied to her girlfriend. "Do you not want me to?" She asked Ginny, shifting off of her.

       Ginny placed her hands on Luna's hips and held her in place, straddled on her lap and sat up, "no of course not it was just sudden that's all," Ginny reassured before leaning up and kissing the blonde. Luna quickly tangled her finger through Ginny's fiery red hair while Ginny's hands steadily slid up and down Luna's bare, slim sides.

     Luna hummed into Ginny's mouth before roughly slipping her tongue into Ginny's mouth. Ginny quickly opened her mouth and soon their tounges were in a battle for dominance with neither ready to give in.

    When the need for air became too much Luna pulled away, Ginny's bottom lip still in-between her teeth as she did so. Quickly she released and Ginny's lip smacked back into place. They were both breathing heavy, their chests heaving and faces flushed.

    Once they got enough oxygen Luna pounced forward onto Ginny, snogging her senseless once again. Soon the kiss deepened even more to the point where Luna had Ginny lying down pinned into the sand, with her hands held above her head.lunna was almost merciless with her kisses, rough and always in control. That was one of the things Ginny loved about her, she loved the way the blonde took total control in the bedroom.

    Ginny moaned breathlessly as Luna's free hand travelled down and started to fiddle with her bikini top, Luna herself had lost hers a while ago. "W-wait," Ginny said just before Luna had her top almost undone completely, "what if someone comes?" She asked her eyes wandering over to where a very busy part of the beach was only half a kilometre away.

       "Mmmmh they won't love," Luna replied as she took of Ginny's top and lung it into a pile with her. But oh how wrong she was because not even ten minutes later two muggle Aurors or whatever they were called appeared and arrested them for indecent acts and exposure. They sat in a cell at the station for a day until Harry came and bailed them out.


	15. Day 15: Snowy kiss -Drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry have a snowball fight on the Quidditch pitch.

Harry laughed and ducked as a snowball whizzed by his head. he quickly got back up and threw a snowball at his boyfriend Draco. "Hey!" Draco yelled through laughter when the snowball hit his side.

Harry joined the laughter and stuck his tongue out, "serves you right," he said referring to earlier when Draco shoved a bunch of snow into Harry's hood and put it on his head. That's what started the snowball fight in the first place.

    Harry ducked again as another snowball soared above his head, brushing the top of his hair. With a quick wave of his wand a poorly made wall formed around him, shielding him from most of Draco's attack. "No fair!" Draco yelled out, standing in the open.

    "All's fair in love and war, dear," Harry yelled back as he threw a snowball in an arch that landed on the top of Draco's platinum hair.

    "Well if that's the case," Draco said with a smirk and swished his wand and muttered something Harry couldn't hear. Suddenly a hundred perfectly made snowballs appeared floating in mid-air.

    "What?" Harry questioned quietly to himself.

     The snowballs stayed still for a moment until Draco jabbed his wand forward yelling "ATTACK!" as a whole bunch of snowballs shot forward hitting Harry and making his fort crumble to the ground.

   Harry emerged from the snow, making sure to grab a handful as he came up. He shook his head, getting rid of the excess snow from his hair and made a snowball in his bare hands as Draco sniggered five feet away.

    With one final smirk, Harry charged at Draco. Draco yelped in surprise and ran away just before Harry got him. They were both laughing as they chased each other around the Quidditch pitch.

    After a while, Draco started to slow down a bit and Harry found his perfect moment to strick. With one final burst of energy, Harry sprinted forward, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and tackling him to the ground. Somehow during the fall, Draco had twisted around to face Harry. They landed in a tangle of limbs, Harry on top of Draco.

     They were panting and laughing at the same time, both their cheeks flushed from the cold and running. Draco smiled from underneath harry as a few snowflakes started to fall and landed on his nose, "Look Mon amour it's snowing again." Draco laughed looking up at the sky.

     Harry looked up too and laughed as it started to snow heavily, they could Barley see the castle from all the snow falling now. "It is," Harry replied looking down. Harry's breath caught in his throat when he saw how beautiful Draco looked sprawled out in the snow, cheeks pink and eyes glistening. Harry licked his lips and leaned his head down. "May I kiss you?" Harry breathed against Draco's lips, his breath fogging.

    "Yes," Draco replied and brought his hand up behind Harry's head and pulled him closer into a kiss.


	16. Day 16: surprise kiss -snames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James lures Severus into the forbidden forest at midnight and it goes into a direction Severus never thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This story is for the thirty day challenge I am apart of and a drabble request from my one of my followers on my tumblr, otp-promtp.

**23\. Midnight. Forest. Come alone.**

     Severus looked down at the note curious and read it again, ' _Midnight. Forest. Come alone_." Who could have sent him the note? Could it have been Lily? Could she have finally decided to forgive him for the M word incident last year? No, that wasn't her handwriting, she curls the end of her g's and dots her i's with a little flower.

    Severus doesn't blame her for not forgiving him, it was his own fault they weren't friends anymore, he was the one that acted childishly and spit out slurs when all she was trying to do was help. He didn't even know what came over him that day, all he remembers is this burning emotion he felt towards Potter and next thing he knows he was calling his best and only friend the worst name in the books.

     Severus cast a quick spell to check the time, it was 11:48, he had 12 minutes until he had to meet the unknown person. He knows that it's probably not a good idea to meet someone he doesn't know at such a late hour in the forbidden forest without telling anyone but his curiosity was too much to hold.

    The Slytherin slowly got out of bed and changed into some warmer clothes quietly, making sure to not wake any of his dormmates. He then made his way down into the abandoned common room. He stopped in front of the exit and cast a Silencio and disillusionment charm on himself and left the dungeons.

     With the charms cast on himself Severus had no problem sneaking through the corridors and out to the forbidden forest. Severus drew his cloak tighter around himself as a gust of icy wind brushed against him as he trekked through the forest he wasn't sure on who and exactly where he was supposed to meet.

     He held his wand in front of him with a Lumos shining. He whipped his wand around looking for someone. He jumped a little in the air and spun around when he heard a twig snap behind him, "hel-hello?" He asked shinning the light in the direction the sound came from.

    There was no more noise or indication of someone or thing else until James Potter's floating disembodied head appeared right in front of his face. Severus' eyes widened and he jumped back in surprise as he yelled a word he wouldn't Dare repeat infront of McGonagall for risk of detention.

     Potters floating head laughed, "you should of seen your face!" He wheezed making Severus glare. Once he calmed down he continued, "I see you got my note." As Potter was saying this the rest of his body appeared, Severus stared in awe when he realised what he had, of course, __James _bloody_ Potter had an _invisibility cloak._

Severus pointed his wand at Potter with a glare, "yes I did. Why did you want to see me here of all places at this hour? Isn't it cutting into your _beauty sleep?_ " He tauntedtaunted. 

    For some odd reason, Potter blushed as he ran a hand through his annoyingly messy hair. "Erm well, you see..." He trailed off completely ignoring Severus's comment which was very out of character.

    "No I don't see," Severus replied quirking an eyebrow, annoyed that Potter was wasting his time here while he could be resting.

     "I've just been..." He trailed off again, this time rubbing his neck.

     "Just spit it out already or I'm leaving," Severus growled as he turned around. It was late and cold, he'd much rather be in his nice warm bed in the slytherin forms then listen to Potter ramble in the cold, dangerous, and dark forest.

     "No, wait!" He yelled grabbing Severus's upper arm. Severus glared down at Potter's hand and shrugged it off.

     "What. Do. You. Want." He demanded wanting to know he stepped closer and now he and potter were so close together that it would just take one of them to lean a little bit forward and thier lips would be connected. Severus stiffened at the thought, he did not want to kiss Potter of all people, he was straight for Merlin's sake! Potter was a _boy_ and a straight up Thorn in Severus's side since they were eleven.

      Potter stared him in the eye for a moment before finally whispering what he'd been meaning to say all along, "you..." His breath ghosted against Severus's lips.

     Severus stilled, what had Potter said? Before he could fully grasp it all Potter surprised him with a kiss. Severus stiffened in potters hold for a moment until he finally relaxed and kissed Potter back. At that moment he decided that one he wasn't as straight as he thought, two he much rather kiss Potter than fight him and three maybe all that hatred was really just sexual tension in disguise.

     They pulled apart for a moment to breath and hurriedly went right back to snogging. This time it got even more heated and soon Severus found himself pinning a moaning Potter, no James up against a tree, sucking a large hickey into his neck. It wasn't until the sun started to rise did the two tired and blissfully oblivious teens finally leave and make their way to bed for a couple hours of sleep before classes start.


	17. Day 17: first kiss +drabble 33 drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna drags Harry to the Slytherin common room for a game of truth or mischief. Drunkenness ensures, secrets are revealed, and kisses happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also a drabble that way requested on my tumblr otp-promtp. The idea of truth or mischief came from the fabulous YouTube cosplay channel called themischiefmangers.

Luna I'm not sure about this," Harry expressed his worries about what his quirky blond friend had planned.  " I mean they're Slytherins, they wouldn't want me, a Gryffindor there playing a game of truth or mischief," Harry said, nervously wringing his hands as the two stood outside the Slytherin common room waiting. As they were waiting, a thought suddenly came to Harry, "Why did they invite you anyway? I didn't think you were very...chummy with any of the Slytherins?"  

      Luna looked up into Harrys eyes with a slightly faraway look, "oh it's really simple, a few months ago I was wondering the castle, my shoes had disappeared again you see when I came across Pansy who was looking for something too. We then decided to help each other and we got to talking and became friends, shes really nice actually. yesterday she invited me to join her and her friends and she said I could also bring one of mine and I invited you since you were so nice to invite me to slughorns party at Christmas."

    Before Harry or Luna could say any more the entrance to the Slytherin common room opened to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry's eyes involuntarily travelled up and down Malfoy's slim frame Harry could help but admire the way Malfoys thin shirt and fitted trousers clung to his body, in all the right places he may add, leaving little to the imagination. "oh Lovegood I see you're here and you've brought... Potter!" Malfoy exclaimed as he saw Harry standing behind Luna.

    Harry lifted his hand in an awkward greeting as he blushed due to his earlier thoughts. Malfoy groaned and let them in, walking in front of them. Harry couldn't help but think that Malfoys outfit looked even better from behind as he stared discreetly (or so he thought) at Malfoys arse that was very defined from his tight pants. Harry looked around and realised nothing had changed in the room since his and Ron's brief visit in second year polyjuiced as Crabbe and Goyal. Speaking of Crabbe and Goyal both of them were missing, in fact, the whole common room was empty of every one besides, Harry, Luna, Malfoy, Zabini, Greengrass, and Parkinson who had just entered from were Harry assumed was the dorms.

  "oh Luna I'm so glad you could make it," Parkinson said giving Luna a quick hug as she sat in between her and Harry on the couch, "and I see you've brought Potter," she said with less enthusiasm than before.

  "Of course I did, he's very nice and a very good friend," Luna replied she then turned and pulled something Harry couldn't quite see out of her small purse. " I brought some firewhiskey," Luna placed an orangey red coloured bottle onto the table. the bottle was quite large.

  Across from them, Zabini whistled impressed, "how did you manage to sneak that into Hogwarts?" He asked.   
     
     Luna looked Zabini in the eyes, "oh daddy sent it to me with our owl." Everyone in the room stared at her, everyone except Parkinson who already knew and Harry who was not so stubbly staring at Malfoy, precisely at Malfoys lips that looked redder and much more kissable than usual.

     "Your father actually sends you booze?" Malfoy said impressed, "mine would never do that, it took me three years and a talk with my mother to convince him to let me have a single glass at one of our balls. Even then it was only half a glass of wine."

     "Interesting, daddy has let me drink since I was 13, it helps see  wrackspurts when you don't have spectrespes." Luna replied as she conjured seven shot glasses and handed one to each person before filling them all. "May we start playing now before it gets too late?" Luna asked changing the subject.

    Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, "sure, everyone knows how to play, right?" Parkinson asked staring directly at Harry. Harry blushed and shook his head negatively, he had never played truth or mischief and has never heard of it being played with alcohol. Pansy rolled her eyes,  "to keep it short, you go clockwise in a circle and each person gets to ask someone truth or mischief. If they choose truth the player asking asks them a question they have to answer truthfully if they choose mischief they have to do a Dare. There is also the option of drinking if you don't want to do the Dare or answer the truth," Parkinson explained before turning towards Greengrass.  "Daphne truth or mischief?"

      The blond girl thought for a moment before deciding, "mischief."

      Parkinson smirked, "I Dare you to... Dye your hair Gryffindor red and gold for a week."

     Greengrass clutched her hair and glared at Parkinson for a moment before reluctantly casting a charm that turned her hair a Gryffindor red with gold streaks going through it. She glared one more time before turning to Zabini who sat to Parkinson's right. "Blaise truth or mischief?" She asked with an innocent tone as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

      He didn't take any time to think when he blurted, "truth," out.

      Greengrass smiled, "hmm let's see... Is it true you were caught by Sprout blowing Longbottom in the greenhouse last week?"

       Harry perked up a little,  he hadn't heard about this. Zabinis skin darkened even more than it usually was, "yes..." He replied rubbing the back of his neck.  Harry's eyes widened slightly, be didn't know Neville liked guys. That means Ron is the only straight one in the dorm. Yeah, Harry's gay, it took some thinking, but after what happened with Cedric and Cho Harry had realised he liked guys a lot more than he did girls.

    Zabini turned to Luna and smirked, "Lovegood, truth or mischief?"

      "Truth," Luna replied looking in the other direction than Zabini was sitting.

     "Is it true you and girl Weasley were caught by Hagrid, sixty-nineing in the forbidden forest last year?"

     "Oh yes, she was really good," Luna said with a faraway look in her eyes, "much better than Cormac, he was all teeth," she stated blatantly making the whole room erupted in laughter. When they finally calmed down Luna looked over at Harry, "Harry, truth or mischief?"

    Harry thought about it for a moment before finally deciding, "mischief," he had to prove he was proper Gryffindor to all the Slytherins.

     Luna smiled in the way only she could achieve,  "I Dare you to kiss Draco." Harry's eyes widened and his mouth went dry as he stared at Luna like she had lost her mind.   
      
     "What!" The two exclaimed before staring at each other shocked.

      "It'll be cute, I see the way you look at each other when you think no one is watching," Luna replied.

Harry looked in-between Luna and Malfoy (who sat right beside him) trying to decide whether or not he should just pass and drink. No, he couldn't drink! He had to prove he was brave, he wasn't any Coward. Harry blushed and looked away before quickly leaning over. Harry couldn't believe it, he was actually going to kiss Draco sodding Malfoy. He took a deep breath and leaned forward and connected his lips with Malfoys.

     When their lips touched Harry felt something like a spark. This kiss a lot different than the one he had with Cho, that kiss was wet and awkward this kiss, however, felt warmer and surprisingly nice and enjoyable. It felt even better when Malfoy started to move his lips against Harry's. Harry quickly found his fingers tangling themselves into Malfoys hair that was very soft, Harry always thought it would have been hard because of all the hair gel, he was glad he was wrong. The kiss got even more heated when Harry climbed into Draco's lap.

When they finally pulled away for air they were panting both their faces flushed and foreheads leaning on each other and eyes locked. They only looked away when some catcalls sounded from behind them. The two boys quickly blushed and scrambled away from each other.

     Clearing his throat Harry said "M-Malfoy truth or mischief?"

    Malfoy made sure to look anywhere but Harry. "Er truth."

      Harry knew what he wanted to ask, he wanted to ask if Malfoy was a Death Eater but after what happened he didn't think it would be appropriate. "Are the rumours that you are gay true?" He asked the first thing that came to his head.

      "Yes," Draco replied briskly before turning his head to Luna to ask her a question.

      The game continued on for a while, they had lost count od which round it was and how many drinks they have all had, all they know is they were all smashed and in each other's clothes, in fact, Harry was actually wearing Parkinson's skirt with Draco's (when had he become Draco?) T-shirt. Even threw his drunken haze, he realised it smelled like Draco, a sent Harry found very alluring.

   With a drunken chuckle, Draco turned to Harry and asked, "Po-otter, truth or mischief?"

     "Truth," Harry decided.

      Draco smirked, "What's One thing you never wanted me to find out about?"

    Harry let out a giggle and revealed something he never would of if he were sober. "I've been stalking you all year."

      Everything went quiet for a moment, "what, why?" Draco questioned.

     "Becuase I think you're cute and have had a crush on you since the beginning of the year," Harry nose bopped him, "but I've been tellin Ron and 'ermione that it's cause I expected you of bein a death eater."

      "You like me?" Draco asked, that being the only part he actually absorbed from that confession.

    Harry nodded. "Well yeah, your handsome, mysterious, funny." Draco gave him a look that clearly read 'how would you know that?' "I know that cause I've 'een obsessed with ya since first year," Harry said his words now slurring.

    "Really, I've been obsessed with you since first year too," Draco replied blushing as he swung an arm around Harry's shoulder.

      Harry nodded in reply. "Hhm I-I like you a lot, like this much," Harry said childishly holding his arms out as wide as he could with a drunken giggle.

     Draco giggled too, well I like you this much," he replied holding his arms out wide as well. "Pans do what I'm doin." He commanded.

      With a smile Parkinson stumbled over and did what Draco was doing, their fingertips brushing. "Wow that's a lot," Harry giggled again and Draco put his arms down and pansy stumbled back over to the couch she was sitting on.

     Harry laughed when he looked to his right, Greengrass was passed out on the ground, her rear in the air. Draco laughed too when he saw.  After that, they stopped the game and just decided to just drink instead.

     The next morning a first-year Slytherin came down the stairs to see four Slytherins passed out on the floor with a Ravenclaw girl and Harry Potter.  The scene had surprised and scared them for life, what did it even more so was the fact Harry Potter was passed out in just his boxers on an even less clothed Draco Malfoy, that was something no eleven-year-old should ever see.

 

 


	18. Day18 good-bye kiss -Pansmione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is getting dangerous, very dangerous so Hermione does the only thing she could think of to keep her girlfriend Pansy safe. She obliviates her, taking all the memories of thier relationship in hopes Voldemort wouldn't find out the heiress to the Parkinson family fell in love with a muggleborn witch.

Hermione felt tears prickle the corner of her eyes as she stared at Pansy's, sad and pleading face. "A-are you sure you have to d-d-do this?" Pansy asked as tears streamed freely down her cheeks, "i-is there no, no o-other wa-wa-way?"

    Gently Hermione brought up her hand and wiped Pansy's tears away with her thumb. She knew that the action would just cause them more pain but she couldn't bear the thought of her love crying.  "I'm sorry love, I don't want to do this, but there's no other way," Hermione explained, she felt a tear of her own slid slowly down her cheek. It just wasn't fair, why couldn't she have anything good in her life?

     Pansy sniffled, "I- I know but I still don't want to do it." She wrapped her hand around Hermione's wrist, not wanting her to move her hand from her cheek just yet, she just wanted to savour the moment. Neither of them knew when or if they'll ever get another.

      "I know, but it's the only way. I want to keep you safe. This is the only way that I can ensure it." Hermione tried to reason, her voice was weak and cracked as she tried not to cry. "It would be too dangerous. If Voldemort found out... He'd kill us both. He'd label you a traitor because you're in love with a muggle-born." By the end of that statement, Hermione was crying just as much as Pansy.

     "I promise, as soon as he's dead I'll come to you and undo the spell," Hermione reassured.

      Pansy gulped and nodded, "I -I understand, please get it over with please." Pansy sobbed out as she threw herself around Hermione and gave her what could possibly their final kiss, "good-bye, I love you." Pansy said as she wiped away her tears and stood strong in front of Hermione.

       Hermione held back a sob, "I love you too," she replied before she held up her wand with a shaky hand and pointed it at Pansy, "Obliviate."


	19. Day 19: Stolen Kiss -wolfstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has a discussion with james on what to do after he got the munchies and ate all of remus's chocolate.

"-and I accidentally ate his chocolate," Sirius told James, the two were sitting cross-legged on Sirius's bed swapping story's. It was very much like a stereotypical teen girls slumber party. James laughed at his friend's misfortune, patting him on the back.

     "That's tough mate... What colour flowers do you want at your funeral, chase Moony's gonna kill you if he finds out you ate all his chocolate, boyfriend or not." James informed with a half-serious expression of sympathy.

     "Sod off James, it's all your fault I did it in the first place," Sirius exclaimed shoving the brunet boy across from him. James landed on a mountain of pillows, his arms flailing beside him.

      James sat up with a pout as he fixed his rectangular glasses. "How is it my fault?" He asked.

     "Because..." Sirius trailed off, "because you're the one that got that muggle herb in the first place," he reasoned.

     James quirked an eyebrow at that accusation "no you were the one that bought it from that Hufflepuff Padfoot."

      Sirius pouted at that before his face lit up and he pointed his finger towards the roof with a little 'aha' noise. "But your the one that let me smoke it," Sirius tried to reason once again.

        James shook his head in disbelief, "I didn't let you do anything, you were already high when I entered the room," James said with a roll of his eyes.

      James shook his head softly and placed a recurring hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Padfoot, Padfoot, just admit it it isn't anyone's fault but your own. Maybe next time you won't smoke an unknown muggle herb that makes you incredibly hungry around Moony's chocolate."

      Sirius sighed dejected, "I guess your right." He looked down at his lap before looking back up at James. "Will you sneak into Honeydukes today and help me replace it before moony notices?"

        "Sure mate, what are best mates for," James said as he leaned over and gave Sirius a bro hug right at the moment Remus walked through the door.

      "Remmy," Sirius yelled excitedly with a smile on his face as he jumped up James quickly getting up too.

      Remus gave the two pranksters a suspicious look. "What are you two up to?" He asked.

     "Nothing, we solemnly swear, just doing best bro things," Sirius said quickly. Remus narrowed his eyes at the two. Suddenly Sirius hugged Remus, "gotta go, love," he said, quickly stealing a kiss before high buckling it out of the dorm room, James right behind him.

   Remus shrugged, there's really no predicting those two anymore. With a sigh, Remus placed his books on the desk and grabbed the container contains his stash of chocolate. He had a spare block so why not relax with his favourite food. Opening the container he was expecting to be met with prices upon prices of chocolate instead he was met with one lone wrapper. Remus slammed the lid down "SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" He yelled and ran after the two boys.


	20. Day 20: no one knows kiss- Flintwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus Flint corners Oliver Wood after practice and some unexpected things occur that result in an unlikely relationship between the two captains.

"Nice practice Wood," Marcus Flint said appearing from under the bleachers once the Gryffindor Quidditch team left. (bar the captain)

   Hearing the voice of his rival Oliver Wood whirled around, his Nimbus 2000 nearly decapitating the Slytherin captain as he did so. "Have you been spying on us the whole time!" Oliver said angerly. There's no way they'd win the cup if the Slytherin team knew all those moves! Now he'll have to think up a whole strategy and teach it to the team before Saturday. Unconsciously Oliver pointed his broom at Flint threatening.

     Flint held his hands up in surrender, "I wasn't spying on your team." He gave a small non threatening smile showing off his crooked teeth that Oliver found oddly attractive. He mentally facepalmed himself. No, he can't think that his only love is Quidditch, he can't be distracted by cute boys or he'd never win the Quidditch cup.

      "What do you want then?" Oliver asked glaring up at the taller teen. Still suspicious he was after his Quidditch strategies. "Why are you even here then, Slytherin doesn't have the pitch until Friday. I checked."

    Flint chuckled, his deep voice seeming to bounce off the bleachers around them oliver noted. "Nothing much, I was just passing through when I saw your wonderful arse on a broom and I decided to watch the show," Flint replied with a smirk as he leaned against the bleachers he had just appeared from, crossing his arms in a cocky manner.

       Oliver looked at him unsure on how to reply. His broom was laying limply in his hand as he opened and closed his mouth trying and failing to come up with a reply. After a minute he finally stuttered out, "wh-what?" He didn't know how to deal with these kinds of situations for Merlin's sake, his things quidditch not flirting!

       Flint rolled his eyes with an amused chuckle, "you can be sure thick sometimes when the situation doesn't involve Quidditch." Flint stood up straight and slowly made his way towards Oliver. With each step, Flint took Oliver took a step back until his back hit the bleachers that we're behind him. Flint quickly took the opportunity handed to him and trapped Oliver placing one hand on either side of his body.

     Oliver looked up into Flint's eyes, a shiver went down his spine when his hazel eyes met Flint's dark hooded ones that were looking down at him with his pupils blown. "What are you doing?" Oliver asked his eyes flickering down towards Flint's lips and up again as he unconsciously licked his own at the same time Flint looked him over.

     Flint didn't answer instead he bent his head down until his lips were pressed against Oliver's. Oliver's eyes widened at the action staring right at Flint's closed eyes in shock. It was only when Flint's surprisingly soft and gentle lips started to move did Oliver finally relax and melt into the kiss.

      This kiss -Oliver realised- felt a lot different than the one he had shared with Emily who was a Ravenclaw girl a year above him last year on valentines day. That kiss felt forced and mechanical while this one felt much more natural and enjoyable. Oliver couldn't help the whimper of pleasure he let out when Flint bit his bottom lip.

      Flint replied with a groan, as he pressed his hips flush against Oliver's. Oliver moaned when he felt Flint's impressive bulge grind against his own, Oliver pressed back looking for more friction as he tangled his fingers through Flint's short black hair.

    They continued on like this until the need for air became too great and they had to pull away. When they did they were both red-faced and panting. Tentatively Oliver leaned his forehead against Flint's as they caught their breath. "No one can know about this." Surprisingly Oliver was the one to speak first after a minute of comfortable silence between the two ex rivals. "The team would never let me live it down if they found out I was going out with the quote unquote enemy." Oliver said before he blushed and added sheepishly, "Especially after the fuss I made about Harry and Malfoy's relationship last month."


	21. Drarry- I Thought I lost You Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's feelings after Voldemort tells everyone Harry is dead up until they kiss on the stairs by the great hall before Harry goes to duel Voldemort one last time.

I watch from behind the other students as the Dark Lord walked into the courtyard with his death eaters behind him, my mother, father, and aunt apart of them. My eyes scan across the rows of black robes in search of Harry worry fills my body when I can't find him. I try again until I finally notice the half-giant standing behind the Dark Lord. My heart sinks when I realise he's holding something no someone in his arms.

My breath catches in my throat when I recognize the tuff of black hair sticking out from the head in the crook of the gamekeeper's arm. There's a pain I'm my chest, it can't be him, not him! I think. My attention snaps away or a second when the Dark Lord starts to speak, I barely pay attention, until "Harry Potter is dead," the Dark Lord says with a laugh behind him many of the death eaters join.

When the words leave the Dark Lord's mouth my body goes numb and I choke back a sob. I don't say anything when Luna tries to comfort me, placing a supportive hand on my shoulder. I lose focus of the world around me as all my attention zooms onto Harry's still body. I hold back another sob, he can't be dead, he promised he wouldn't leave me... He promised...

There was no holding it back now, fat tears roll down my dirt covered face as I silently sob for my love. Is this what Romeo felt like upon finding Juliet? I can tell that some people had noticed my grief when I feel their eyes burrowing into the back of my head. Luna squeezes my shoulder softly and surprisingly it helped a little bit.

I pay no mind to the monster that took Harry away from me, I only stare at Hagrid's arms, at Harry. I only look up when I hear my name being called, "Draco, Draco," it's father, he's gesturing for me to join him, I wipe my face and keep it steady as he keeps beckoning me over. I don't want to go, I don't want to join the Dark Lord.

My mother steps forward, "Draco, come," she says looking so scared at that moment and desperate. I can't stand to see my mum look at me like that, they're all I have left in this world now that Harry has been killed. With a hesitant step I went forward, Luna drops her hand from my shoulder and the people around me sneer as I treed across the courtyard to my parents.

I was halfway to my parents when the Dark Lord stepped forward he had his arms out, beckoning me to come to him. I stepped forward and the dark Lord hugged me! "Good job Draco," he said patting my back, I held back a shudder, I felt absolutely disgusted and dirty when the Dark Lord finally let me go. The whole time I just wanted to punch him in his ugly snake face but I restrained myself, not wanting to put mother and father in harm's way.

I stop my self from gagging as I walked away to my parents. I couldn't believe that monster hugged me! When I made it to them mum pulled me into a quick hug before I stood beside her, father on my other side.

I don't listen to the speech Longbottom gives, I'm too distracted and grief-stricken to listen. I can't take my eyes off Harry's prone form, it's so unreal I just can't believe he's gone. I stare and stare, Mother gives me a concerned look, I can see it from the corner of my right eye.

Suddenly I blink and Harry is no longer in Hagrid's arms instead he is standing in front of the Dark Lord. My eyes widen and without much thought, I act like a Gryffindor and sprint across the courtyard, "POTTER!" I yell tossing him my wand. He catches it and gives me a quick thankful smile before he turns towards the Dark Lord. The final battle has Finally begun.

It's chaotic after Harry casts the first spell at the Dark Lord. Everyone scatters in different directions as a full out battle begins. I'm standing in the middle of it not fully trusted by either side and wandless. I look away and when I look back Harry is gone.

I look around in a panic for any sign of the idiot Gryffindor, I can't find him. From the corner of my eye, I see the red flash of a stunner and duck out of the way just mere seconds before it hit the spot I had just occupied. I take a deep breath and stare at the spot for a second until I feel someone tap my shoulder, I spin around and relax a little when I realise it was just Hermione and Weasley.

"Malfoy," Weasley says over the noise of the battle, "we'll protect you, follow us," he says as he and Hermione go on either side of me joined by Luna who had just appeared.

I give them all a grateful smile as they protect me from all the spells as they lead me into the castle. The fighting's not so bad inside. After they separate, Luna goes one way while I follow Hermione and Weasley to the great hall. As we were passing the stairs I hear someone call my name so I look up to see Harry running down them followed by the She-Weasel who was looking very confused.

"Draco!" Harry calls again weaving through the amounts of people between us. I run forward to meet him in the middle.

"Harry!" I cry as I fling my arms around his neck to give him a deep and passionate kiss. I can feel tears of happiness fall down my face. "I thought I lost you," I whisper before letting go and slapping him softly on the arm, "don't you ever do that again, I was so worried... I thought you were dead..." I say the last part softly as I hug him again burying my head in the crook of his neck, taking in his familiar scent that was now mixed in with weeks worth of sweat, dirt, and blood.

Harry smiled and kissed me again and nothing in that moment mattered. Not all the spells that keep nearly hitting us. Not all the shouting and bloodshed. Not even the battle raging on all around us. All that mattered at that moment was me and him and the fact that we are finally together after being separated for a year.

I pull away and ask, "promise, you'll stay with me from now on?"

"Always," Harry said before kissing me one last time before he headed to what hopefully was the final duel with the Dark Lord.


End file.
